Maybe There Is
by ourowneyes
Summary: Two girls in love with the idea of magic and fantasy find themselves willingly thrown into the world of the Universe of the Four Gods. There they find love, adventure, pain, and the true depth of their souls. Original characters and our favorite Warriors come together for an adventure of epic proportions!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Darla knew with every piece of her soul that not everything in the world was as it seemed. Of course, I suppose that's what one would expect from a girl who spent the majority of her time in a fantasy. Not that she was out of touch with reality, far from it. But Darla loved to read, and movies were so much more than a hobby. She tolerated shows that were set in the real world, but she reveled in those that were in a time and place completely unreachable.

Or so she thought.

* * *

Alora believed in what she could see, but she had always felt there was something hiding just beyond the screen of daily life. She immersed herself in books, movies and shows much like Darla, but obsessed to the point where many thought she had an addictive personality. And perhaps she did, but when the fantasy was so much better than reality, was there truly any harm? She enjoyed releasing her mind to a plot and setting outside of her normal monotony.

She never expected her own setting to change.

* * *

Darla and Alora had been friends for years, though eventually they had stopped counting. Their meeting was without a doubt an act of fate, a turn of events the girls constantly thanked the universe for. Soon, neither knew who they were without the other being part of the definition. Alora's family became Darla's, and the same the other way around. It was something Darla would forever be grateful for. Having lost her own father at a young age, growing up calling Alora's father 'Daddy' was a gift Darla never thought to receive.

There wasn't a single word better able to describe the girls than 'soulmates.' I suppose that term is generally used to describe two people in a romantic relationship, but there really isn't a better word to use when one's soul partially resides in another. Their friendship was one for the ages, and the girls knew it wholeheartedly.

Darla had just finished watching _Fushigi Yuugi_ for the second time. To keep her heart from bursting, she texted Alora throughout the entire final episode, and after.

Darla: *I wanna get sucked into a book and have a warrior and an Emperor fall in love with me. Why can't that happen?*

Alora: *The amount of times I though the exact same thing man.*

Darla: *I wish there was magic in our world. Like actual magic. Our world is so boring.*

Alora: *Yep…maybe there is and we just don't know.*

Darla: *Maybe. I mean I've always believed there is.*

Alora: *Maybe one day we'll find it.*

Darla sat there staring at her screen where the ending credits were still rolling. _Maybe there is and we just don't know…well I want to know!_

Alora put her phone down on the bed and stretched her arms out above her head. Emmie, her green parakeet, chirped away happily. _I've always believed there is…I mean there has to be! And if anyone's gonna find it, it'll be me and Darla. I know that for sure._

* * *

**A/n: Hey darlings! Dani here. So this is my first true fic! I've been planning it for some time, so I hope you like it! Well I hope anyone likes it, really. I'm introducing two original characters to fit in and the story may take a couple turns you aren't expecting/don't like. Please be kind in your reviews. If this turns out to not be your cup of tea, the solution is simple: don't read it! Anyway, I write mostly very late at night, so I can guarantee there will be errors. Feel free to point them out - although you don't have to. I promise I'll find them on my own! I just gotta edit them, and that's actually really annoying on here -_- . So read, enjoy, REVIEW, and feel free to shoot me a PM! I love you all!**


	2. The Find

The Find

Darla was just pulling on her jeans when her phone's ringtone started chiming. _Dammit I'm always late! _Reaching over her bed, she slid the lock and hit the button for speakerphone.

"Hello?"

"Did you leave yet?" Alora had called an hour earlier and woke Darla up, saying they were due for their weekly Barnes and Noble trip. Not a problem for Darla – having worked in a library for seven years, books were kind of her thing.

"I'm pulling my shirt on and I'll be out the door. See you in 10!"

"Good! Love ya babe."

"Always."

As Darla grabbed her keys and purse and closed the door behind her, she thought about the word always. She couldn't remember when they started to use it, but now barely a single conversation passed where they didn't end it with that word. Like a reminder and a promise, it summed up everything for them perfectly.

_I don't know how I got so lucky, but man am I glad I did._

As she backed out of her driveway, Darla lit a cigarette and cranked the music up enough that everyone turned heads as she rolled by. A singer by training, music was as good as gold to her. Tuning to a random station out of sheer desperation to avoid commercials, You Raise Me Up came on, and she knew it would be a good day.

Ten minutes later, as promised, she rolled to a stop in front of Alora's driveway and hopped out, grinding out her cigarette with her heel. She bounced up the front steps and went right through the door – Darla hadn't knocked in years.

"Mom! I'm home!" Alora's mom was in the kitchen, and on the phone as usual. She put it down and went over to hug the girl she thought of as a second daughter.

"Hey babe! Where you guys off to today?"

"Barnes and Noble, surprise surprise! Then probably Applebees since we aren't exactly original."

"Cool. Be safe alright?"

Darla promised as her best friend's mom picked up the phone again, and she turned and ran up the stairs to fling herself on Alora's bed.

"Whaddup?" Despite having studied English in college, Darla's favorite words were either fake, not English, or comprised of four letters. Luckily, Alora was on the same page.

"Nada. Ready to go?" Alora reached for Darla's hand and dragged her off the bed, and soon they were speeding down the highway as fast as Darla dared on a Jersey highway. Which was probably fast enough to lose her license but hey, who's really counting?

Darla reached down into her cupholder, pulled out a cigarette, and lit it all without taking her eyes off the road. Alora sighed and tugged at a lock of her honey-brown hair.

"You know that's gonna kill you, right?"

Darla sighed and shifted the cig to the hand the held the steering wheel. The other hand she used to rake back through her own golden mane. She never did remember to put it up when she had the window down. "Yeah, I know. And it'll screw my vocal chords, which is worse than dying. I promise I'm gonna quite, and you know I will. I just have to make the decision, and I haven't done that yet."

Instead of replying, Alora turned to gaze out the window. She knew her friend would quit, but she wished she would hurry up and "make the decision" already.

Barely fifteen minutes later, the girls were walking through the doors of Barnes and Noble. They'd been coming here since they began high school, and being 20 and 22 now, that was a long time to them. The area was called The Commons, and in addition to the bookstore it held an Applebees and a movie theater, among other stores. But those three were a regular tradition for the girls and their friends. Many a dollar had been spent here, but not a single one wasted thanks to the memories.

"So, any specific books we're looking for?"

Alora nodded. "Yeah, you know the author of the Immortal Chemistry books? She just came out with a new one, and I need it. You need anything?"

"After yesterday's trip to the mall? I think I need to put a padlock on my wallet. Wanna spin the combination for me?"

Laughing, Alora led the way up the escalator to the Young Adult section.

The two had a tendency to spend hours here and leave with nothing, so when they had a mission, they generally tried to stick to it. Often, the plain failed. Darla wandered around, reading titles and pulling books off the shelves, only to roll her eyes at the descriptions. Everything was the same storyline, and frankly she was starting to get sick of it. _Romeo and Juliet_ and the star-crossed lovers bit can only have so many 'different' adaptations. And the ending is always the same, so really, why do people even bother?

As Darla began to turn away to find Alora again, a red book with no jacket caught her eye. She pulled it from the shelf, and her next thought barely registered before she heard Alora calling. _This book definitely isn't new…_

At the counter, Alora pointed to the book in Darla's hands. "What's that?"

Darla shrugged and handed it to the clerk to check her out next. "Don't know. Looks interesting" she said, even though she barely glanced at it. The clerk looked all over the book before handing it back to Darla.

"That's not one of ours. Someone must have left it here" she said, and promptly dismissed the pair to check out the man standing behind Alora with an arm full of maps.

"Are you gonna keep it?" Alora asked. "I would keep it. Who just leaves books lying around?"

Darla nodded. "Well, yeah. I mean, it was on the shelf and everything. Guess it must be free book day!" With a laugh, the girls ran across the highway to Dunkin Donuts.

Sinking into a padded booth with their twins pieces of frozen caramel Heaven, Alora nudged Darla with her foot. "So what's the book about?"

The blonde shrugged and pulled it out of the bag they had shared. "Don't know, I just kinda grabbed it." She laid the book on the table and went to open it when the front cover began to shimmer in a soft golden light. Instinctively, Darla snatched the book off the table and slid into Alora's booth, hiding the light from any prying eyes. In awe, they watched as letters scrawled of seemingly their own accord across the cover.

Alora dropped her drink.

Darla stopped breathing.

Etched out in silver script, finally stopping at the last letter, was the title.

_The Universe of the Four Gods._


	3. When You Go Looking For Magic

When You Go Looking For Magic

Alora stared in shock at the book in her best friend's hands, watching the letters shimmer like molten silver. _What the hell is going on?_

Darla held the book protectively in both hands, and then started to giggle.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Alora couldn't believe Darla was laughing. Was she having a breakdown?

The blonde composed herself, and turned the book around in her lap, wondering what would happen next. "Well, weren't we just saying that we wished there was magic in the world? Guess we got what we bargained for. Plus," giggle, "It's in English!"

Leave it to Darla to find the most tangible thing to comment on first. Still, they were wishing for something amazing…and it was starting to look like their wish was being granted.

"So what do we do now?" Alora asked, while reaching over to take the book from Darla's hands. She ran her fingers over the writing on the cover, in awe of the impossible thing she now held.

"Isn't it obvious?" Alora looked up to see Darla's eyes brightening with excitement. "We go home, and we read the first page. Together."

Darla reached over into the other booth and grabbed the bag, holding it open for Alora to drop _The Universe of the Four Gods_ into it. She could barely sit still as she tied the bag tightly, and then jumped from the booth. "This is what we've been looking for! Let's go!"

Alora couldn't deny her own excitement, and she grinned wildly. Grabbing both their wallets, she slid from her seat and raced Darla back to the car.

As Darla threw the car into drive, she laughed out loud, and then let out a scream of pure joy. "Alora! Do you think this is real? Is it a trick some book designer used? I mean those words definitely weren't there when I picked it up. You saw it, right? Is this the real book? I just don't get how it's in English, nevermind how it ended up in that bookstore. I mean, this means we were meant to have it, right?"

"Darla!"

"What?"

"Breathe! And pay attention to the road."

Darla waved her hand dismissively. "I am breathing, and I am paying attention! But we need to get home, now. We'll go to my house – Mom's at work til 4, and it's only 11. That's five hours! And we don't even usually return until…well whenever we feel like it! How long do you think that is in the book?"

Alora shook her head. "Darla, we don't even know if this is real. We don't know what's going to happen. I mean, should we even try to go into the book? What if it is real, and we can't get back out?"

"Bullshit."

Alora looked over at her friend, and noticed her fingers were wrapped so tightly around the steering wheel her knuckles were white. Darla's eyes were sharp, and focused straight ahead. Her voice had been low, and full of…energy. "Bullshit?"

"Bullshit. This is real, and you know it. I know you as well as I know myself, and right now we're both dying to go. Tomorrow's Sunday, and we both have off from work. Call your mom, and I'll leave mine a note. That gives us almost two full days in our world to explore _The Universe of the Four Gods._ We. Are. Going."

Alora stared at Darla, in awe of how forceful she was being. Sure, Darla had always been a passionate person, but something in her voice made her seem almost desperate. And if she were being truthful, Alora wanted to do this just as badly as Darla said. Her mind made up, she nodded and picked up the bag holding the book and held it closely to her chest. Grinning, Darla reached over to clasp their hands together.

Alora squeezed their hands, and started laughing. "Can you go any faster?"

"Watch me."

* * *

Darla dropped her keys and then almost broke them in her haste to get into her house. Alora held the book possessively, as if afraid someone would jump out and snatch it from her. As soon as the door was open they rushed in, planning to run straight up the stairs to Darla's room.

Darla stopped and dipped into the kitchen. "Text your mom. I'm writing mine a note. Tell her you're staying at my house probably til Monday. You have clothes here."

As Alora started to type, Darla grabbed a slip of paper from the stack that was always on the counter, and scribbled as quickly as she could.

Mom, Alora and I are going to Philly to visit Lana. I grabbed clothes and everything! If you don't hear from me, I probably just got caught up and forgot. I love you! See you Monday.

"Really?" Alora said after reading the note. "We're just randomly going to Philly?"

Darla shrugged. "Hey, I'm a college grad now. I do what I want!" With a ridiculous wink, she fisted Alora's shirt in her hand and ran up the steps to her room where they jumped onto her bed.

"Are we really going to try this? What if nothing happens?" Alora asked as she pulled the book from the bag and laid it on the bed in front of them.

Darla shook her head. "I believe this is real. I really do. The only thing I'm afraid of is one of us getting sucked out of the book like Yui did."

Alora stared at her best friend, and fear glanced through her gaze. "I didn't think of that." Darla always was the one for details, while Alora preferred to bask in the bigger picture. It was the reason Alora often came up with the ideas for their adventures, and Darla took care of…well mostly everything else. Lodging, food, getting tickets, planning was Darla's strong suit. Alora liked to let her plan, while she made sure everyone had fun.

It was Alora's turn to shake her head. "No. We're in this together. Neither of us is leaving. But just in case…" Alora reached down and ripped a loose string off her shirt, then grabbed tape off Darla's dresser and secured the string to the back of the book. "I'll shoot Alessa a vague text about this string. When she sees the book, she'll understand. That way, we can communicate with someone if we have to."

Darla nodded enthusiastically. "Perfect. Oh man she's gonna be so pissed we didn't tell her!"

Alora snorted as she started typing into her phone. "She'll get over it."

Alora: *Hey Les, look this is really weird but I need you to do me and Darla a favor. If we don't text you by Monday night, come to Dar's house and go up to her room. You'll find a book, and on the back of the book is a string. Call my name, loudly. You know where the house key is.*

Alessa: *What? This is a joke, right? You're acting like your life is _Fushigi Yuugi_.*

Alora: *I knew you'd get it. Look, we'll explain everything on Monday, okay?*

Alessa: *You're damn right you will."

Darla laughed at Les's last text, then reached for Alora's phone. Without question, Alora gave it to her and Darla turned both their phones off before tucking them into her sock drawer. "Not like we'll be able to use them in Ancient China. Should we bring anything?"

Alora tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Like what?"

"You know, like clothes or soap – toothbrushes!"

Alora shook her head. "Nah. I say we just go as we are and pray for the best."

Darla shrugged, unconvinced. "You know I'm a baby when my hair gets gross. It's the only thing I'm narcissistic about."

Alora laughed, and tugged a lock of Darla's sun-kissed hair. "We'll deal with it together. Now…shall we see if we've made total fools of ourselves?"

Grinning Darla took Alora's hand again, and placed the book balancing on their knees. "We're not wrong about this. I feel it."

Alora knew better than to dismiss Darla's "feelings" about things like this, so she took a deep breath, and opened the book to the first page.

Before their very eyes, black lettering began to crawl across the page.

_This is the story of a girl who made her dreams come true after she came to possess the Seven Stars of Suzaku, and many powers were bestowed upon her. The story itself is a spell: The one who reads it through will be given the powers and granted a wish, just like the girl in the story, because the story begins and becomes real the moment the first page is turned!_

Reading aloud the words, together, the girls didn't notice as their bodies were slowly engulfed by a red light. Darla reached out and turned the page, and suddenly they felt themselves being pulled and squished by the very air that surrounded them. Alora reached out and clasped Darla's other hand, and they both stared wide-eyed at the red tunnel they disappeared into.

_It is real! I knew it! _Darla thought ecstatically.

_Holy shit! I guess this is what happens when you go looking for magic._ Alora's own thoughts seemed to echo throughout the red tunnel.

Suddenly, all they saw was sky.


	4. Troublemakers

Troublemakers

The girls had landed in what looked like a farm, their fall cushioned by soft grass. Darla was the first to leap to her feet, and began surveying the land around them.

Rising to her feet a little more slowly, Alora shaded her gaze with her hand. "Well this definitely isn't home," she said unnecessarily.

Darla shook her head, her lips parted in silent wonder. Her eyes were bright, and soon she bared her teeth in a wide grin. Turning around, she spied an enormous roan stallion grazing just a few yards behind Alora. A soft "oh" slid from her lips as she automatically moved toward the horse with her hand outstretched, palm facing upward.

"Uh, Dar?" Alora stood her ground, staring incredulously at the blonde, who in her opinion was definitely fitting her stereotype. "I really don't think you should do that. We're probably trespassing!"

Quietly so as not to spook the stallion, Darla called back to Alora in a teasing voice. "There's probably no one home, it's the middle of the day. Besides, I doubt we'll be arrested for petting a horse."

She had just made it to the horse, and she reached out her hand to softly stroke his nose, cooing about how beautiful he was. Alora, unable to dissuade Darla from this foolishness, decided to join her. The magic of what had just happened was not lost on the girls, but sometimes a moment of normalcy is necessary when your world has just been flipped on its side. Darla ran her fingers through his black mane, her other hand stroking the dappled grey coat along his side.

Unbeknownst to either of them, the lord who lived on this land took that moment to walk around the side of the barn.

"You two! What right have ye to trespass here?"

Startled, Darla and Alora stepped back from the horse at hearing his angry shout. Before either could explain that they were lost – what else could they say? – the man marched toward them with his hand on the hilt of the sword at his hip.

"I'll not tolerate horse thieves and harlots. Guards!"

Darla grabbed Alora's wrist and made to run, but upon turning around she realized it was too late. They were surrounded, and there was no way out.

Alora reached up and yanked a lock of Darla's hair. "Won't be arrested for petting a horse, eh?" She hissed between her teeth.

Darla reached up and ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it away from her face with a sigh. "Sorry. But at least we know now that we can understand the language here!"

With a groan of frustration, Alora turned to the lord of the land who was almost right before her. She held her hands out palms up, and tried to speak politely. "Sir, please, we are lost and have no idea where we are. The sight of your beautiful stallion kept my friend from panicking, and we only sought comfort. Might you point us the way to the capital?"

Darla marveled at Alora's speech, noticing how her language took on a more sophisticated quality. Doing her best to stifle a laugh, she inwardly grinned. _Guess all those books we've read about ancient times came in handy after all! Although why did I have to be the damsel in distress? Panicking my ass…_

The lord glared at Alora, who felt herself step backward closer to Darla. "I'll do more than point you toward the capital, girlie. Guards! Arrest these two thieves!"

As she saw Alora lurch toward the hulking man, Darla grabbed her just in time. Turning around, Alora saw a look of warning in Darla's eyes. With no other choice, the two allowed their wrists to be tied together. Each was hoisted into the saddle of a guard, and with the lord taking the lead, they set out for the road.

Darla looked over at Alora, and upon seeing her friend staring back, nodded and held her head high.

_The capital is where we want to go, after all._ Darla thought to herself. _Let's hope I'm not wrong about who's waiting for us there._

* * *

The march to the capital seemed to take forever, although it was only an hour at most. Their "escort" consisted only of the lord and the two guards riding with Darla and Alora. Darla was enjoying herself far too much for someone who was currently being held prisoner. How could she not? She loved riding, and the landscape was beautiful in every direction. The path they were taking at the moment was through a forest, and the trees around them were obviously ancient as they stood tall and proud.

Alora was having a different experience. She loved Darla, but damn that girl could be so thick-headed! She TOLD her they were trespassing, TOLD her they shouldn't pet the horse but nooo Darla has to do whatever she wants! And what if they weren't even in Konan? What if they were in Kouto? Or one of the other two countries? What if they made it here just to find out everything was different, or not as they expected?

Just as she really started to get steamed up – she would never admit she was worried – Alora felt something brush against her butt. She shifted forward a little, away from the guard, and then felt a distinct pinch on her rear.

Twisting around in the saddle, Alora screamed at the guard. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Don't you dare touch me!"

Disturbingly, the guard smirked and leered at her. "Don' fret now missy, you should be grateful. Soon you'll be locked in a cell beggin' fer my company!"

"I wouldn't let a pig like you touch me to save my life!"

The guard's face turned blue from rage, and he backhanded Alora hard enough to knock her out of the saddle. With her hands tied behind her back, she had no way to break her fall and landed on her shoulder in the dirt of the road.

"Alora!" Darla, knowing a fall like that from that height could be bad, lifted her leg over her own horse's neck and jumped off the saddle. Unable to balance herself, she landed on her knees, but ignored the sharp pain and ran over to her friend. Darla stood over Alora and glared at the guard who had thrown her from the saddle.

"Touch her again and you'll lose your hand." The threat was empty, and everyone knew it, but Darla couldn't stop herself. She was angry, and for the first time that day, she was scared.

Darla's guard sneered and swung from his mount's saddle, slowly approaching her like a cat trying not to scare his prey. The girl stood her ground, knowing it was useless. But Alora still hadn't moved, and she didn't know what else to do.

Suddenly the advancing guard howled in pain and looked around wildly, his hand clutching his left eye. Reaching down with his right hand, he drew the sword belted at his waist and held it aloft, scanning the road.

No one ever thinks to look up, do they?

A dark figure fell from the tree just behind Darla. She crouched down to Alora's side, and held her friend's hand as she stared at the impossible scene playing out before her. A man in a dark blue traveling outfit stood facing the lord and his guards, a smirk playing across his lips.

"Didn't you know it's not polite to hit ladies?"

Darla grinned. _That's definitely Tamahome! Oh man he's just as gorgeous as I imagined. Shit, this is totally not the time or place._ She looked down as she felt Alora's hand tighten on hers.

"Alora! Wake up! Tamahome's here!" Darla helped Alora to a sitting position, as Alora reached up to rub her shoulder.

"Did I really get knocked out? I swear I'm gonna kill that asshole."

Darla giggled. "Sorry love, I think Tamahome's already on the job." The two girls stared as the second guard slipped off his own mount and drew his sword. The pair of them advanced on the girls' rescuer, grim determination in the set of their mouths.

Tamahome chuckled, and threw himself forward. Crouching low, he ducked beneath the first guard's sword then turned sharply. He kicked out one of his long legs and landed a heavy blow right between the guard's shoulder blades, sending the man sprawling to the ground. The second guard, the one who had hit Alora, swung around and up with his blade. Tamahome leaned back, the metal sweeping right past him. He dropped to the ground and kicked out again, this time aiming for the backs of the guard's knees. The guard lost his balance and fell backward, letting out a startled yelp. Guard one was back, raising his sword above his head prepared to swing it down on Tamahome's skull. The warrior reached up and caught the man's hands in his, then kicked up and out into the guard's stomach. The man had the wind knocked out of him, and released his sword into Tamahome's waiting hands. He hefted the weapon and slammed it down on the guard's helmet, effectively knocking him out, then turned to face the second guard who had since regained his footing. With a snarl, the guard rushed toward Tamahome who easily side stepped the attack, and brought the sword crashing against the man's armored back. The blow was hard enough that the guard dropped his weapon and fell to his knees, turning to see Tamahome had raised the borrowed sword to his neck.

"Cease this foolishness by order of Lord Kohei!" The lord took that moment to ride up to Tamahome, who had still not lowered his sword, and stared down at him with the most condescending look he could muster. "I speak with His Majesty's voice here. You sir are under arrest!"

Darla stared in horror, and Alora started to grumble under her breath before Darla clapped her hand over the brunette's mouth. _Yeah okay, I'M the one who gets us in trouble…_

Tamahome, however, snorted and returned the lord's gaze. "Lord Kohei, huh? I heard you were kicked out of court and stripped of your title and lands for abuse of power. You have no authority in Konan now, and never again. Your lands were salted and destroyed, you lost everything, so what poor farmer did you kill for the horse you now ride?"

The now exposed "lord" sneered at Tamahome. "I am taking these girls to his Imperial Highness. Surely this discovery will be enough to return me to my former graces."

Tamahome shook his head. "You go no farther." He lifted the sword and brought it down on the helmet of the second guard, putting him in the same state as the first. Quickly, before Kohei could react, Tamahome pulled him from the saddle to the ground, and stripped him of his sword. He bent down and picked up the third and final weapon, then grabbed the stallion's reins, handing those to Darla and the swords to Alora. He winked, then went to each of the other horses, slapping their flanks to send them running through the trees. Turning one final time to the man who had yet to rise from the ground, a dark look shot through Tamahome's eyes. "Leave. Now."

Perhaps thankful to at least not be a crumpled, unconscious – or dead – heap on the ground, Kohei got to his feet and ran from the warrior.

Darla too rose from her place on the forest floor, and helped Alora to stand. They turned to face Tamahome, both girls' eyes glazed over in wonder and admiration. Darla's lips parted slightly, and her heart started to beat a little faster. _He's beautiful. Watching him fight was…oh man. Wait, he's coming over!_

Darla grasped the reins in her hand tighter as the warrior walked over to them. He stopped barely two paces away, and held his hand out to Alora.

The brunette stared at his open palm, and rolled her eyes. "We don't have any money. Sorry."

The warrior blinked, then threw his head back and groaned. "Dammit! I save you and I get nothing?!"

Alora shook her head. "Just our thanks. We really owe you for this. I'm Alora, and this is Darla."

Darla came to her senses, and nodded to Tamahome. He tilted his head to the side, then walked over and took her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Although…" he mused, "I could spend some time with this one as payment."

Darla couldn't help but giggle, and Alora reached out to slap her upside the head. Scowling, Darla rubbed her head and smiled alluringly at Tamahome. "Actually, I need to ask you for another favor."

Sighing, the warrior rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "What do you want?"

Alora stepped toward and said excitedly, "We need you to take us to Hotohori."

Tamahome looked confused. "Who?"

Nervous now, Alora repeated herself. "Hotohori! You know him!"

As Tamahome shook his head and took a step back from the crazed girl, Darla reached out and lightly touched his arm.

"We need you to take us to Emporer Saihtei. We need an audience with him. Will you, please?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey darlings! Sorry it's been a couple days, I just started a new job and I'm wiped when I get home. Allie keeps me out late. Actually we're on the phone now...at 3am...when we gotta be up at 8. Ain't that a bitch. Anyway! I'm so so excited to get into the story! You might have noticed something strange about Tama...but it will all be explained soon! Well mostly all ;) Anyway, I see that I've had a couple readers from outside the States - yay! That's so exciting! I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. PLEASE REVIEW! I've never gotten a review, since this is my first one, so even one would pretty much make my life. Enjoy!**


	5. Expectations

Expectations

* * *

The blue-haired traveler cocked an eye at Darla. "You want me to what?"

Darla sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to figure out the best way to explain their situation. She didn't really know if anything would come of it, but, seeing as they didn't exactly have a plan, going to Hotohori seemed the best option. "Look, I know this is weird. And…random. But Alora and I kind of just fell here – I mean literally fell – and I have this gut feeling that we need to see Hotohori."

Alora grinned and nodded to the man before them. "You'll learn to trust her "feelings," they've gotten us this far," and she winked at her friend.

With a poorly concealed smirk, Darla addressed Tamahome once more. "We don't know how to get to the capital, and more than likely two women on the road will draw attention. I'm asking you to take us there as an escort. Please."

Tamahome looked between the two girls in front of him, weighing his options. _The blonde's got a point. The two of them alone, especially dressed like that, are bound to get into more trouble. But why me? Why did I even step in? It's like something_ – He shook his head and groaned again. "Fine. I'll take you. But when we meet the Emperor, I'm out. My name's Tamahome, by the way."

"We kn – OW!" Alora reached over and pinched Darla's elbow before she could put them in an even worse situation. It was bad enough that Alora had blurted out Hotohori's warrior name, they couldn't go spilling everything yet.

When Tamahome gave Darla a quizzical look at her outburst, she shrugged. "Bug bite. Are you riding or walking?"

Tamahome smirked and nodded his head to the horse. "It's still about an hour from this point. You two go ahead and ride. Wouldn't want you ladies getting tired, after all."

Alora stepped past Darla and hopped into the saddle in what she hoped was a smooth movement. Darla had gotten to ride in college, but Alora never had a lesson – everything she knew was from movies. Darla handed her the reins, and told her that it was like driving a car: pull to the right to go right, pull left to go left. Pull backward to reverse – but try not to do that. Kick to go – but don't kick too hard.

Alora was about to ask Darla why she wasn't getting on, when she saw the glare glance through the blonde's gaze. _Awe shit, seriously Dar? A power play now? _

Tamahome hadn't seen Darla's look yet. "What, you think you're walking lady? I told you, it's at least an hour – "

"I wasn't aware that an hour was so difficult. Maybe you should be riding, if you're so worried about the trek." Darla locked eyes with him, then tossed her mane and set off in the direction the lord had been taking them. Alora rolled her eyes and kicked the horse (though she had to do it a couple times, since she kept thinking she would hurt him), then followed her best friend.

Tamahome held back a moment, and stared after the small figure as she walked away from him. _Now there's a prideful one, and an attitude to reckon with. _He wiped a hand over his face and sighed. _This should be an interesting trip._

Suddenly, he yelled out and jogged to catch up to them. "Hey! Why do you need me if you know where you're going?!"

"Because I don't know where I'm going!"

* * *

Alora yawned and laid the reins across her lap, stretching her arms up above her head. She looked a ways ahead where Darla and Tamahome were walking side by side. The brunette had slowed the stallion down to barely a walk, but was fine with just lounging on his back.

Tugging the ends of her hair, she sighed at her best friend's actions. _So we finally meet Tamahome. And what happens? She's already arguing with him. Typical. They better not pull this bullshit all the time, or I swear I will shove my fist so far down their throats they'll taste my fingernails. Anyway. If he's Tamahome, and we're going to see Hotohori…I wonder if Tasuki will show up? Or if the others are…wait a minute. Why didn't Tamahome know Hotohori?_

"Darla!" Alora called out, a twinge of nervousness laced through her voice.

The blonde turned around but kept walking – backwards. "What?"

"Well first of all, you might want to watch out for that – " *crash* " – sign. Darla, you okay?"

Alora heard a groan and pulled the horse to a stop near Darla's prone form. "Yeah," the blonde grumbled, reaching up to rub her head. "I'm good."

Tamahome grumbled and reached his hand down to the girl. "Get up already, you didn't hit it that hard."

Darla glared at him, but allowed the man to pull her to her feet. She yanked her hand out of his and went to Alora. "What's up?"

Alora reached down to her. "Can you ride with me? We need to talk about something."

Confused, Darla took Alora's outstretched hand and pulled herself behind Alora in the saddle. "Is everything okay?"

Alora shrugged and smiled to Tamahome. "Girl talk. Mind walking a little ahead?"

With a shrug he turned and continued down the path, muttering under his breath about clumsy girls and annoying friends.

Darla wrapped her arms around Alora's waist and rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder. "What's going on?" she whispered, understanding that whatever Alora was going to say was only for their ears.

"Darla," Alora began, "Don't you think it's weird that Tamahome doesn't know who Hotohori is?"

Realizing in an instant what her friend was insinuating, Darla stiffened. "Oh my God. You're right. So, wait, does that mean everything we know is…wrong?"

Shaking her head, Alora kicked the horse lightly and began following Tamahome down the path. "That's what I'm thinking. If he doesn't know Hotohori, then he probably doesn't know the others. And if they never met, that means Miaka and Yui were the fictional characters – not them. Darla, they were never here."

As was her nervous habit, Darla raked her fingers through her hair, and grasped a bunch of it in a fist at the back of her head. She did this a lot when she was thinking particularly hard. She bit her lip and her eyes widened with realization. "Alora, that means Miaka wasn't the Priestess of Suzaku. So unless they had another one…"

"You don't think it's one of us, do you?" Alora turned to look at Darla, and saw the girl shaking her head.

"Well it can't." At Alora's questioning look, Darla blushed and looked at the passing ground. "According to what we know, the Priestess has to be pure. And you and I aren't exactly…well I mean especially me…we've known our fair share of guys."

Alora growled under her breath. "Then why are we here? Just because we asked?"

Darla shrugged and looked up at the road before them. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she sucked in a breath. "Oh wow!"

The brunette followed Darla's gaze, and let out a quiet "woah" as she realized that the road was ending and straight ahead was the imperial palace. Their friend Kaley was Chinese, and the scene before them looked like something straight from Kaley's paintings of Ancient China.

Tamahome waved them down from where he stopped about a hundred feet ahead. "Come on ladies, the Emperor awaits!" Alora urged the horse over to him, and side by side they entered the city.

The two girls stared amazed at all of the sights and sounds that greeted them. There were vendors everywhere, as they seemed to be moving straight through the marketplace. Paintings, food, and silks of every color were everywhere as far as the eye could see. Darla's eyes were caught by something glinting in the sun, and she slipped off the horse's back to stare in wide-eyed wonder at a table with some of the most beautiful jewelry she had ever seen. As she reached out to touch a necklace with an emerald stone the size of an acorn, the shop keeper suddenly grabbed her wrist. His grip tightened painfully, and Darla cried out as she tried to wrench her arm from his grasp.

"Let go! I was just looking!"

"Sure ya were," the salesman sneered. "Until I turn my back!"

"Let go!" Darla yelled again, as she continued to tug. Abruptly, she was let go as Tamahome appeared and wrapped a hand around the other man's neck.

"I believe the lady asked you to release her," he said in a low, dangerous voice.

Realizing he wasn't in the best situation to argue, the shop keeper let free Darla's wrist. When Tamahome let him go, the man glared at them both before turning around the deal with other customers.

Darla cradled her arm to her chest and nodded to Tamahome, giving him a sheepish smile. "Thank you, for saving me again."

He shrugged, and reached over to her. Using his right index finger, he lifted her chin and smiled wanly at her. "You have no idea how much trouble you are."

The blonde found herself caught in his gaze, and it didn't go unnoticed that he had changed his hand's position so that his fingers lightly brushed along her jaw. Darla felt herself grow warm, and blushed when she felt a tightening in her lower belly. The spell of his stare having been broken when she looked away, Darla strode over to Alora while shaking her head to dispel any stray thoughts.

Alora had watched the whole scene in earnest, a sly grin appearing on her lips during the exchange between Darla and Tamahome. _Oh yeah, this is going to be fun_. Before Darla could see her expression, Alora slipped clumsily off the horse's side and handed the reins to her friend.

"I think it might be better if we don't sit where the world can see us," the girl explained, "and you need something to focus on, so lead the horse."

Confused, Darla took the reins in her left hand, and stroked the horse under his neck with her right. She was still amazed by everything around her, but decided that it wasn't the time to explore. _Not yet, at least_.

The small group continued through the marketplace at a steady pace, but once they emerged past the last vendor, Alora and Darla began to pick up speed. Their excitement at meeting Hotohori wasn't dimmed in the slightest by their discovery that nothing was as they had assumed it would be.

_But really_, Alora wondered, _what had we expected? Then again…I wasn't actually expecting anything. I still can't believe we're here – _

"We're here." The two girls stopped short – Darla narrowly missed being stepped on by the stallion – and craned their necks back to take in the full view of the palace.

It was magnificent. Flat-structured, but still high enough to be impressive. The roof was red, and gleamed gloriously in the sun. The walls and supporting beams were white, with decorated borders all around. There were two floors, each enclosed by railings, and a wide staircase led to the main door of the palace. The sheer size of the palace astounded the girls, who had rarely had the chance to see anything of this caliber.

Tamahome smirked at their behavior, then laughed outright. "You look like two fish with yours mouths gaping like that!"

Alora just turned to him and laughed, while Darla put her hands on her hips and huffed. "You know we're not from around here! Of course this is amazing to us! Why do you have to be so – " but Tamahome was laughing even harder.

"Damn woman you can't even take a joke!" Wiping tears from his eyes, Tamahome finally stopped laughing and straightened up. He smiled at them and then bowed slightly at the waist. "Well ladies, this is where I leave you. Have fun with the Emperor!"

Panic seized the girls, and Darla immediately ran to him, forgetting about holding onto the horse. "No, wait!"

"Eh?" Tamahome turned and looked down to find Darla had laced her fingers with his, and wrapped her other arm around his arm. She looked up at him, and he was interested by the look of desperation in her eyes.

"Please don't go," the blonde said, not once breaking her gaze. "We don't know anyone else. And besides, perhaps the Emperor can help us find a way to repay you for your kindness. Just, please, don't go."

Darla told herself that he had to stay because he was one of the Suzaku Seven, and things would probably make sense when they were all together, so that's why he couldn't leave. She told herself that but…on some level, she didn't know if she believed her own reasoning.

The blue-haired man stared back at her, confused as to why he suddenly felt like he couldn't move. _I guess I should stay, make sure she's safe – and her friend, too. Wait, her friend!_ He looked up from Darla's eyes to see Alora standing patiently by the horse and staring at them, a smirk just barely touching the corners of her mouth.

"Come on, Darla," she said, and turned to move toward a guard at the front of the palace. "Time to meet royalty."

* * *

**Hi darlings! Sorry it took a while for me to post this - been kind of distracted by other peoples' fanfiction. I noticed I have a few international readers, and I'm so friggin excited about that! Everyone, please review, follow, favorite, anything! I just want to know if people think it's any good or not, to be honest. Regardless, I shall return by Wednesday with Chapter 5!**


	6. Discussion

Discussion

Alora, Darla, and Tamahome found themselves in an open room that alone was the size of an average house in Darla's neighborhood. There were great pillars evenly spaced out around the room's edges, and the windows were draped with heavy red curtains, pulled back to allow sunlight to bathe the chamber in a warm glow. In the midst of the floor stood a table surrounded by eight chairs, each piece carved straight from stone. The chair at one end had a taller back than the others, and was covered with a soft red fabric. The Emperor seated himself in this chair, while Darla sat to his right and Alora to his left. Tamahome hovered and paced behind Darla's chair, seeming unwilling to take a seat.

Hotohori smiled broadly, and reached out to once again take the girls' hands into his own.

"So," he began, "which of you is our Priestess?"

Darla and Alora looked at each other across the table, worry lancing through their shared gaze.

Alora shrugged and tugged her hand out of Hotohori's, then leaned back in her seat and folded her arms across her chest. "You like talking Darla. Go ahead."

Darla narrowed her eyes at her friend, then took a deep breath and turned to their host. "Your Highness-"

"Call me Hotohori."

The blonde nodded, a smile touching her lips. "Hotohori. The story I have to tell you…will be hard to believe. If I could reassure you of the truth of my words in a more tangible way, I would. But for now, I beg that you have faith. Can I ask that much of you?" In all honesty, Darla was terrified. Aside from their clothing, the girls had no proof that they were from a different place, let alone a different time. She knew that lying to the Suzaku Warriors could have devastating effects, and that wasn't a path she wanted to tread. No, the truth was definitely best. Tamahome and Hotohori would believe them…they had to.

At the Emperor's nod, Darla began their story. She edited the details as best she could on the fly, and changed only what was necessary to help Hotohori and Tamahome understand. For example, the TV show became a book. The only things Darla did not include were Nuriko's true gender – that was something she didn't feel was her right to divulge – and the romance that swept up the two men she spoke to now. It was tricky hiding that part and still explaining Yui's jealousy, but she managed. Being the one that was good with details helped sometimes. Darla even explained how in her world they were characters in a book, though, as she knew it wouldn't, this detail did not go over well.

Tamahome grabbed the back of Darla's chair and whipped it around, leaving gouge marks in the wooden floorboards. "What do you mean we're characters in a book? Are you saying we're part of someone's imagination?" Hotohori looked disturbed as well, yet he managed to maintain his composure. Only his hands clenching into fists revealed his true emotions.

Darla reached out without thinking and grabbed Tamahome's hand. "No! I don't believe you are imaginary."

"Then what do you believe we are?" Hotohori finally spoke. Darla released Tamahome's hand and looked to the Emperor. His hazel eyes seemed to capture hers…and they seemed to plead with her, to beg her to promise that he was a real man.

Darla smiled, and hoped she gave off a confident vibe as she explained. "I believe you are all real, and that this place is not an imaginary world, but actually Ancient China. I believe the book was created as a portal to bring a Priestess here as often as your lands need one." She looked to Alora who nodded her agreement.

Tamahome took that pause to finally sit down – although he sat right on the table, and not in a chair. "So explain this Miaka person again. You're saying she came here, and she was the Priestess? Then how come we don't remember her?"

Darla opened her mouth, but no sound came out as she found herself at a loss for words. Luckily, Alora was a few steps ahead. "I think Miaka and Yui were the fictional characters. I think someone knew of the real book, the portal that we found, and turned it into a story for profit. So, basically, everything Darla told you about Miaka and Yui never actually happened – that was all imaginary. But the two of you and this land are definitely real. It's just the past – at least it is to us."

Tamahome slunk off the table and slipped into a chair while rubbing his hand down his face exasperatedly. "So, okay. I guess now we need to decide what to do with this information."

Alora uncrossed her arms and leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he began, "we need to decide how much we actually care about what we've learned."

Hotohori shook his head. "We don't care. I agree with Alora – the Priestess she and Darla know about never existed. Therefore, we cannot worry about her. Right now we need help from the Priestess who does exist." He looked up at both girls and clasped his hands together. "Which of you is our Priestess of Suzaku?"

Alora simply shrugged while nervously tugging at her hair. Darla locked eyes with Hotohori, and found she couldn't keep anything from him. With a heavy sigh, she cast her eyes down at the floor and laid her burden before him.

"Hotohori…we don't know if either one of us even is the Priestess of Suzaku. We aren't…well…we just don't know."

At that she fell silent, and looked at her friend who simply shrugged again, before looking down again. Hotohori didn't move, but Tamahome wiped his hand on his face again and shook his head. He sighed, then slapped his hand on the table. "Well, I was wondering when this would come to pass."

Alora turned her head sharply to face him. "What do you mean?"

Tamahome reached up and brushed his bangs out of the way. Very lightly, those at the table could see the red mark of the ogre shimmering on his skin. "I've always known who I am, and what my purpose is. I guess that's the reason I was drawn to help you both out." He sighed and leaned his head back over the chair. "Awe man I really didn't want a full-time job!"

Darla couldn't help but laugh at what she now knew was false exasperation. Tamahome had listened intently to her story, and basically just announced that he would stay. Curious, she turned to look at the emperor who had yet to comment on her confession. Darla found herself captured by his hazel eyes, so sharp and focused. She wasn't expecting it when he blinked a few times rapidly, and moved his hand to cup her cheek. His thumb lightly brushed over her cheekbone. Green eyes and hazel seemed locked together for a moment immeasurable before the Emperor removed his hand from her skin and pulled his own long brown hair away from his neck. There on the side of his throat, was the star symbol glowing faintly red.

"I, too, have always known who I am" he murmured, "though you two know not yet who you are."

At this, Alora and Darla turned to look at each other, before turning again to Hotohori who stood up abruptly.

"You say the Creator resides at Mount Taikyoku, and that we may find another warrior on the way there. I say we go, and ask the Creator which of you is our Priestess. That is most important right now. Will you accompany us, Tamahome? I would rather go without a guard."

Darla turned slowly to the man who had rescued her, anticipating and dreading his answer. _What if he says no? What if he doesn't want to travel with me? Wait that's not important dammit!_

She found Tamahome staring at Hotohori.

_Why did my pulse begin to race when he touched her?_ he thought. _I don't even know her… _Tamahome looked down at Darla, and found her looking up at him. Something clenched in his gut,

and he knew the decision was made. Wherever Darla went, he would follow.

"I will go."


End file.
